


This Won't Work, Mi Amor

by FandomTales



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, also i have no clue how to tag lol, starco, this is my first work comment constructive criticism if you have any pls :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTales/pseuds/FandomTales
Summary: During a day of decluttering Star's room, Star and Marco take a quick rest in a beautiful room to relax. There, Marco realizes some awful things after Star and him kiss. Star tries to help him get over his feelings of unworthiness.





	This Won't Work, Mi Amor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Ao3, so if you have any criticism or compliments, please leave them in the comments. Thanks!

The day started out as usual. They wake up in their respective bedrooms and head to the bathroom. There they brush their teeth, and they brush their hair, and they lipsinc to dumb songs that play off Marco's phone together, all in unrivaled bliss. After that, they eat together, and decide on what they should do with their Saturday. Finally Star and Marco decide on a day spent at home, going through Star's room and all its extensions. 

"Where do we even start?" Marco asks, dumbfounded at the vastness of Star's room, even though he's seen it so many times. It extends 3 stories up from the main floor. There's layers to it, and a black spiral staircase that runs all the way up it. Each floor is littered with items that scream star. Fluffy bean bag chairs, spells taped to walls, discarded school books, and oddly enough, bear traps. 

"I say we start with..." Star begins but trails off, spinning 360 degrees to get a full look of it all. "I say we start with the first floor, if we're gonna do it, let's do It right!" She says, putting an emphasis on the last three words and grinning in a way that would look crazy on anyone but her, but to Marco she just looks like she always does, cute with a hint of madness. 

"Ok, let's go," Marco agrees. He smiles back at her in a rigid Marco way. He might get lost, but what the heck? Star would find him somehow.

Star grabs his hand and yanks him along to a closet in the corner of the first floor. In it are Star's clothes. After they sift through it all, and Star models almost everything, they've finally assembled what looks to be a discard pile and a keep pile. Marco puts the discard in the hallway outside her room.

"One closet down," Marco begins, "60-something to go."

They rummage through everything and giggle about what deserves a laugh and mourn over what doesn't. It's almost 5:00 and they've only taken one break to eat and use the bathroom. They've finally reached the third level, which contains mostly photographs and doors. 

"Wow, Star. You've really done everything," Marco says, studying a photo of Star in another dimension, one with Seahorses on land. She's riding one of them, and racing a purple alien. Marco also noted the fact that she's winning, and looks good while doing it. It makes him a little... well, a little pained that's she's done so much, and he's done so little. 

"Yea," Star agrees looking into space dreamily, "I've pretty much done it all." To this, Marco doesn't respond, he just points to a door.

"Want to go through this place ?"

"Why not?"

Marco pushes open the door and they step in. They both pause for a moment, taking in the room. It gigantic, like bigger than Marcos whole backyard, gigantic, and it's greener too. The walls are covered in lush vines, and the floor is grass. There's exotic flowers springing up, in every color. Dusty pink, Scarlet, Turquoise, and more. There's even a small river that weaves through all the vegetation.

"Wow," Marco whispers, to break the silence that's settled comfortably over them.

"Yeah, wow" Star whispers, before taking louder," What are we waiting for? Let's go!" 

For the second time that day, she's holding Marco's hand, each time making him flush pink. If he's not mistaken, she's blushing a little too. 

After strolling through endless green they come to a stop, in front of a particularly gorgeous patch of flowers, and a convenient bench. 

"This place is amazing , and I can't even remember putting it here," Star says, awestruck, albeit a little sad. 

"You do a lot of amazing things, Star," Marco says quietly. Star smiles at him, cheeks pink and eyes sparkling.

"The most amazing thing I've ever done is become friends with you."

"Corny. Don't say that," Marco reprimands lightly, scoffing and looking around. 

"Why? It's true, Marco." 

"No, it's not."

"You want to know something even more amazing I'm about to do?"

"What?"

Star leans in, and looks down at his lips. Marco leans in too, his breath light and heart beating quickly. This, the kiss, them, has been a long time coming. As if on cue, they surge forward, lips meeting. It's awkward at first, their noses bumping and eyes open, but then it gets better. Marco holds Star by the waist, tentatively at first, but then braver, and she wraps their arms around his neck. They break apart a moment later and Marco gets up from the bench, almost immediately. Star looks at him, a worried expression on her face.

"What? Was it not good? We only bumped noses once," she comforts with a nervous giggle. Then she stands too. 

"No, no, it wasn't that," Marco says his hand on his forehead, as if facepalming, "it's just..."

"Just... what?" Star prompts. 

"This," Marco, gestures between them, "can't happen."

Star's face falls. She swears her heart stops beating for a moment.

"Why?"

Marco let's out a shaky laugh, and she notices a tear roll down his cheek.

"Don't you see it?"

"What, Marco, see what?" 

" We can't do this. All the photos and magical rooms proved it!" Marco yells. 

" I don't understand, what is it? What did I do?" Star yells out quickly.

He lets another laugh out, this one bitter and full of tears.

"You are destined to be Queen, Star. And I am destined to be Marco, for the rest of my life. I will always be Safe kid, and you will always be Star, breaking the rules and going on adventures. We just," his voice cracks a little," we aren't right for each other."

Star's crying openly by now. She never got a hint of these thoughts from Marco. She doesn't believe a word he's saying. To her, he's everything good in the world. 

" Marco, that's not true! You know it!"

" Star,I love you!" Marco yells, and Star gasps," and that's why I have to end this before it begins."

Star's about to sob, but she pauses. Something as dumb as this won't stop her and Marco.

"No," she says forcefully, " this is not how we end. Marco, I love you, both as a best friend and more. And I believe in you more than you do. You may not have gone on as many adventures as me, and you may be known as safe kid, but that's just because you're you, Marco, and you haven't got the chance on Earth. But since we've met, you've gone on every adventure with me, and risked your life. You're braver than any safe kid I know."

Marco has no words for this. So he doesn't say anything. This time, he's going to start the kiss. He pulls star into him, and kisses her. She giggles against his lips, and he smiles against her's. When they pull apart, they're both in tears, happy ones. 

" I want to be with you ,Star," Marco says, " I've wanted it for a long time. I'm sorry. I just lost my head, I guess."

"I like you too, Marco. And if you're willing, I want to do this, us. I want to be more than friends." 

Marco smiles, and they lace their hands together, collapsing on the grass in a fit of giggles and tears. They lay, looking at the ceiling painted with clouds, and Star rests her head on his chest. They fall asleep here, listening to their hearts beat in sync. Just because they didn't finish today's plans doesn't mean they're over. 

No, their plans are just starting, for today and tomorrow and the next days. Because they're Star and Marco, and this is them.


End file.
